


Breakup

by th1sgurl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th1sgurl/pseuds/th1sgurl
Summary: Lovino falls in love with a human girl. And she falls in love with him. But relationships are hard and their break up makes Lovino get on a boat and leave to Greece. Thankfully, Heralces is there to help him understand love a bit more.
Relationships: Greece & South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Breakup

Romano swore to God he will never fell in love. Seeing how happy his brother with the so called “potato bastard” wasn’t making him any happy about relationship. What was worse, seeing the terrible condition Austria was left in after the massive breakup had just showed him that he was right all along. Romano swore to God multiple times in a row, that such a thing will never happen to him. And the he almost fell for the Spanish bastard. Thankfully Belgium was there to save him from it. Unfortunately, she was the next one he almost fell for. It seemed that his life was all about those stupid relationship and it really was making him very, very angry.

He swore again. He restrained himself from feeling anything to another country ever again and just like he got back into being a prick. It wasn’t much of a life philosophy, but as long as it was keeping all those potential partners away, he could endure it.

And then he fell in love with a human girl. It happened too quickly; he didn’t even realize he was in danger. The girl just happened to be on the same spot Romano and Veneziano went for an afternoon coffee. Thier flirting wasn’t anything new to anybody who was in the coffee house that day. The girl moved in a week ago, though and she immediately found liking in Romano. They met few times, talking for hours, sitting under the tree, looking at the night sky. He should have known. For a week he wasn’t able to look at himself, for two he wasn’t able to talk to anyone. Then she confessed and his dumb-ass said yes. They started dating. Romano knew everything about him, the girl knew nothing. Not even that he is a country. 

Romano knew it was inevitable for her to find out. He didn’t know it will be after two years. She was crying. She cried so much that Romano wasn’t sure if he won’t drown in the salty disappointment. She wasn’t yelling, though. He was asking for his reason. For his point of view. She was asked Romano if he ever wanted to tell her. Romano said nothing. He was too busy with trying to figure out what the burning sensation in his chest was supposed to mean. He was too busy trying to catch a though in his empty head, that seemed to be very confused in the situation.

He knew what was happening. He knew why, too. But he still didn’t understand.

The girl stopped crying finally. She took a step back and talked some more, with quiet and surprisingly collected voice. Romano couldn’t take her eyes of her. He knew he will never see her again. He wanted to remember her. Romano missed her already.

“I love you so much, Lovino. I just wish I didn’t.”

She left and Romano stayed. He didn’t move for few minutes actually. It didn’t seem important. Then he turned away from the place where she was standing and went home. He didn’t shed a single tear. Romano missed dinner and he missed the breakfast. He wanted to think about what had happened, but his mind was blank, he still hasn’t said a single word and no tear came out of his eyes.

He kept seeing his ex-girlfriend on every corner. Romano wanted to leave the country for a while. A while... for as long as would be needed. He didn’t talk to anyone about it and just purchased a boat ticket, letting it go wherever the boat was going. To his surprise, it was a boat to Greece. 

Romano liked the country; it always had that lazy spark to it. And what was better than being lazy all day long? Without any luggage or plan, he wandered around the place for a while, until he found himself a quiet place. Being born near the see, he couldn't help but to lie on a beach and listen to the sound of waves hitting the shore. He wondered how long for he could stay like this.

“Found ya,” he heard the well know voice behind him. 

_ Not long enough, I suppose,  _ Romano thought. He didn’t open his eyes. He knew who it was.

“Whatcha doing here?”

“Lying. Duh, can’t you see?”

“Funny you say that. No, I can’t,” Greece said.

Romano jumped from his position and looked at the older nation.

Greece really couldn’t see. His eyes were closed, a thick layer of something sticky and white on them.

“Fires, you heard. Kinda hit me harder than we all thought. It’s healing,” Greece explained quietly.

“Oh,” said Romano.  _ I’m sorry _ , he wanted to add but nothing left his mouth.

“It’s okay,” Greece nodded as if he knew, “we all are too busy with our own problems. So busy we don’t see that the others have some themselves.”

Romano nodded and bit his lip. That wasn’t good, he didn’t mean to come off rude. Suddenly his heart pain wasn’t that big of a problem.

“Did it hurt a lot?” Romano asked.

“What happened to you?” asked Greece at the same time, “You first.”

“Break-up.”

“The human girl, right?”

Romano nodded. It took him a while to open his mouth and talk about it: “Yes. That one.”

“Here, pat my cat,” Greece offered and gave Romano his black cat, that purred happily.

“Wow. What a help. Thanks a lot,” Romano rolled his eyes, but kept the animal on his legs.

“It wasn’t supposed to help you. Break-ups aren’t easy. The pain won’t leave just because somebody will tell you it will get better. The cat is just for a distraction. It helped me. Feeling them and listening to thier purring made me forget about the eyes. Fools, those who think cats aren’t therapeutically animals.”

Romano just rolled his eyes again.  Typical Greece. Though he was right.

“Were you in love?”

“Few times.”

“Are you in love now?” Romano asked another question.

“I don’t know.”

“Okay.”

Greece turned his head to Romano, trying to find the position of other boy’s head. He felt that another question is coming.

“Does it always hurt that much?” Romano asked, blushing. If Greece could see, he wouldn't be able to talk about it. He felt too ashamed for that.

“Yes.”

“Why then? Why did you fell in love few times? If you knew what will come.”

“Love is pretty. It doesn’t matter that it hurts. Many things hurt. For example, when you fall down. When you break your leg. When you have hangover. But you won’t stop walking, you will keep riding a bicycle, you will drink more. You will fall in love again. It’s not the pain that is important. It’s about what you feel the given moment, you know. It’s okay to feel that way, it’s okay to be hurt. But it’s not okay to give up because of it.”

Greece closed his mouth and lied down, softly breathing in and out.

Romano thought about it and came to conclusion that Greece is truly right. He liked the girl and knew, that it would end one day. He realized that even though it hurts, it’s better for them both. Because now she can find somebody that is right for her. She can be happy and so can be Romano. Even if it means being happy with somebody else.

“Thanks,” Romano said quietly and smiled at the cat.

“You’re welcome...” Greece whispered and smiled, “leave the cat here. Say hi to Veneziano for me.”

Romano nodded, placed the cat carefully at Greece’s chest and nodded. He was ready to get back home and face the girl. He felt like it won’t be a problem to see her anymore. And he had a German boy to make fun of back home too. Break-up wasn’t that big of a life changer after all.


End file.
